The Past is The Past
by FayeValentine001
Summary: Ginny and Draco are pushed together by their horrible pasts.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: It's all mine! MINE MINE MINE! Well everything but the characters, and the books and you know all that good stuff but the plot really is mine.  
  
Authors Note: Please review! I was up like all night writing this stuff and now I'm spending all day typing it so the least you could do is tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny felt very uncomfortable as she walked down the strangely familiar hall. Portraits of very angry looking men, sickly looking women and then there were many pictures of a skinny, impish looking baby boy in different color frilly baby clothes. She stopped at the baby pictures and looked at the silvery blond of the boy's hair and the steal, cold, gray eyes and realization set in. This baby was Draco Malfoy. "What the." She heard herself mutter but her thoughts were dragged away from the pictures when she heard a yelp of pain filled with fear. She turned to see an older version of the boy in the pictures skitter across the floor on his back. He backed against wall that he was thrown against. A large man came into view and Ginni ran as fast as she could skidding to a stop near the boy, but the man didn't even see her as she stood in front of the small boy.  
  
"You aren't worthy to hold the Malfoy name."  
  
The man bellowed. Draco had tears on his face and neck and a large bruise on his cheek. He didn't respond and the man she assumed to be Draco's father, reached for the boy, easily putting his arm through Ginny. "I must be dreaming." She thought to herself franticly trying to stop the fathers assault on his son. "But why am I dreaming about Draco's past?" She moved through the boy's father and into the room that they had emerged from. She could no longer listen to him yelling at Draco to have no emotion because emotions were weakness and the Malfoy's were not weak. "This doesn't make any sense!" She slowly walked toward the crib in the center of the room and looked at the still form that lay there. A small baby girl lay motionless wrapped in bloody blankets. Ginny didn't know what to do but was snapped out of her trance when she heard a loud smack and a whimper. She screamed and started to run out of the room and down the hall. The pictures on the wall came to life and grabbed at her and called her name as she ran.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ron shook his little sisters wrestling form and called her name again.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
She sat up right and clasped Ron's arms with her hands tightly. Before Ron could yelp in pain she bolted out of the room and flew down the stairs to the common room. Ron and the rest of the Griffindors that she had woken with her nightmare were in hot pursuit, and were there just in time to see Ginny turn towards them, her pupils were dilated.  
  
"He killed her. He killed his own child."  
  
She them collapsed into the arms of an astonished Ron.  
  
"Help me take her to the hospital wing!"  
  
He said, but half the awakened students were heading back to their beds muttering about being woken up and dismissing it as a bad dream and nothing more. Seamus came forward though and helped Ron pick up Ginny.  
  
"What about Flinch?"  
  
Seamus asked as they carried her out of the porthole.  
  
"Oh Dear!"  
  
The fat lady gasped and didn't ask questions.  
  
"I don't care about Finch or his damn cat, my sister just passed out after freaking out. She's the only sister I have and I plan to take care of her."  
  
"Right,"  
  
Seamus didn't ask anything else.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After summoning Madam P. Ron finally left making sure she took extra special care of her, and she promised Ginny would be fine and gave her a dreamless sleeping potion. She told Ron the nightmare was most likely caused by lack of sleep and to make sure when Ginny was out of the hospital wing to have her get lots of sleep. 


	2. Memories

Authors Note: NC-17 rating for some language and death, there will be a love scene you can look forward to! Hehe. Sorry for any and all type-o's! ( I need to get a beta reader so if you want the job e-mail me and you can have it! I'd like to thank the peeps who took the time to review and comment because I really appreciate all the advice and encouragement to keep writing the story. Oh yeah I know this chapter is morbid and gross and I jut want you all to know I had a hard time writing it cause I'm normally a happy person. ( Unless you flame me and I didn't deserve it.( And now chapter 2!  
  
Memories  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny's head hurt and she felt as if she could puke.  
  
"Draco," she muttered and closed her eyes tightly to keep out the light that caused her head to pound harder.  
  
"I see you're awake." Madam's voice said softly.  
  
"What kind of question is that? No! I'm not awake I'm just opening my eyes to get some light so I can see while I dream!" she thought to her self. She was in a very crabby mood and didn't want to answer stupid questions. All Ginny could think of to do was nod her head. That hurt her head and she regretted doing it after a new wave of pain washed over her. Madam P. gave her a glass with a clear liquid in it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ginny asked softly, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, and took the glass.  
  
"A pain killer mixed with water, I know how much those sleeping potions can make you feel after you just wake up."  
  
She downed the glass in one gulp and she could feel the pain slowly melting away. She felt grateful but was still in a sour mood.  
  
"Do you think I'll be fine for classes today?"  
  
"I'm sure you will be. It was just a bad dream. And today is Sunday, no classes."  
  
"That's right! Good."  
  
Ginny swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave so soon? You can stay and sleep today if you like."  
  
"No. I'm going to get cleaned up."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ginny thanked Madam P. and ran off to shower.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She wanted to look nice so Draco had no reason to make fun of her personally. She said a straightening spell and her wavy red hair hung loose around her shoulders. She changed her chipping purple nail polish to a new coat of shiny green she thought Draco would like. "What am I doing? How am I going to confront Draco about my dreaming about his past. Hey Malfoy, what's up? Hey did you know I've been dreaming about your past? How weird is that?" She laughed at her fake conversation with Malfoy. "Why do I car what he thinks of me anyway? This is so unlike me." She sprayed herself with Peaches N' Cream body spray anyway and changed in to a yellow halter- top with a jean skirt. She said a different spell and makeup appeared perfectly on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She was about to whip it off. "No, if he asks I'll tell him it's not for him, its cause I'm meeting Seamus for lunch." And that was partly true except for the fact that Ginny didn't like Seamus and could care less if he saw her in a pair of overalls and covered in mud. Ginny laughed at the mental picture and put on one of her new robes and left to find Draco.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco lay on his bed and cursed.  
  
" What is wrong with me?"  
  
He asked himself thinking about the dream he had had. He remembered it clearly because that was the last time he had cried, but he couldn't understand why he was dreaming about it.  
  
*~*~* Flashback *~*~*  
  
Draco was 8 and his mother had just given birth. He was looking at the baby laying in the crib and it started to cry so he picked the baby up out of the crib and held her.  
  
"I'm your brother."  
  
Draco said to the crying baby. He didn't know what to do so he rocked the baby and started to hum to her as his mother so often used to do to him when he didn't get his way. He hadn't heard his father enter the room because of the baby's cries, but after a few moments she had stopped so Draco put her back in her crib. She rolled onto her stomach and fell asleep. Draco smiled and stroked the baby's soft hair.  
  
"I love you little sister."  
  
He had whispered and then he felt a large hand grab his hair and pull him away from the crib. He had never felt fear as powerful as he had at that moment. He closed his eyes and awaited his father's next move. He heard the smack that was made when his father's hand met his face, but he didn't feel it. "This isn't my life." He repeated to himself in his head over and over trying to believe himself.  
  
"Love?"  
  
He heard the angry voice and looked up to face it. He was holding the baby in his hand by her arm and she was crying. The man shook the baby making it cry harder.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Was all Draco managed to say before he felt a lump in his throat and a fierce fire like pain not letting him speak.  
  
"Malfoy's do not love. And do not have any emotions other than hate."  
  
Draco watched in horror as his father lifted the baby and pulled a knife from his belt. He raised the knife to the baby's throat. Draco couldn't stand the baby crying and he knew what his father was going to do, so he lunged at his fathers legs causing him to trip backwards.  
  
"Boy! What is the meaning of this?"  
  
He yelled and kicked Draco. He felt the hot wetness of tears as they sprang out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Draco slid across the floor and looked on as he cut the child's throat. Know that he could be next Draco slid backwards out of the room until he was up against the wall. The man wrapped the child carelessly in a blanket and threw the body back into the crib. Then he came after Draco.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco shook his head trying to shake the memory out of his head.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
He cursed and kicked the desk and he walked out of the room. He didn't know where he was going to go but he needed to get away. "Maybe the Astronomy tower since no one goes there during the day." He thought to himself and cursed again and a few first years got in his way but they quickly retreated when he growled at them. 


	3. Crossing Paths

A/N: Wow that was morbid hu? Well things will hopefully get interesting in this chapter cause they have been going kind slow. I know the chapters are really short but would you rather read a really long chapter and be sitting for hours reading one chapter, or would you rather have a nice short chapter, so you can remember what happened at the beginning of the chapter by the time you get to the end?  
  
Encounters  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny look around the hallways and even asked around but no one knew where Draco was. She was about to give up.  
  
"Hey, you're looking for Malfoy?"  
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up at the tall 7th year. She remembered that this girl was in Slytherin and knew Draco well, Ginny knew that they had even gone out a one time. She could see why, the girl was pretty with wavy brown hair and one blond streak coming down the right side of her face accenting her deep chocolate brown eyes. She was curvy and slender, graceful would be the way to describe her. But she didn't think it was possible to find a girl in Slytherin that hadn't gone out with Draco, except maybe the first years.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"He always heads up to the astronomy tower to think. I always check the roof of the tower when I need to talk to him."  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
"Leann, you're that Weasley girl aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, Ginny."  
  
"Your brothers Fred and George were a hoot, to bad they graduated they really made the school interesting."  
  
They laughed and Ginny thanked Leann for helping and made her way to the tower.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco was cursing trying to think about anything but the past. His father was dead now. Dead. He didn't know if he was supposed to feel sad or even happy. He didn't feel anything, nothing at all. It was like a big hole where the feelings for his father should be.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
He heard a soft voice behind him. He turned and saw the wave of red making it's way toward him. She had had a hard time trying to find a way up to the tower, but eventually she found a hidden stair well.  
  
"What do you want Weasel? I'm not in the mood."  
  
"I don't know how to say this.but."  
  
"If you don't know have anything to say then leave."  
  
"I."  
  
"What."  
  
"I had a dream last night."  
  
"Wow this was going to be harder than I thought." She said to herself inside her head. She came closer to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Did I say you could sit?"  
  
"Did you see me asking?"  
  
God he hated it when she had the last word. She had learned to talk back to him over the years that he made fun of her in Hogwarts, but now that his father was dead he didn't see any point in picking on people anymore.  
  
"It was about you."  
  
"And?"  
  
He replied coldly. He didn't need this right now he needed to think.  
  
"It was about your sister."  
  
Draco stood up and looked at her strangely.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you Weasel but you don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a sister."  
  
He couldn't move he wanted to walk away, to grab her and shake her till she told him how she knew about his sister.  
  
"You don't have a sister. But you used to."  
  
Ginny stood and walked over to Malfoy and put a hand on his arm.  
  
"No."  
  
He said softly, and she could feel him softening.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't, no, you couldn't. How?"  
  
He looked at her and fell to his knees bringing her down with him. She keeled down next to him still facing him and she watched as his face usually expressionless twisted into horror.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She stammered and he took Ginny's shoulders. There was a pleading look on his face.  
  
"I could have stopped him, I could have saved her life."  
  
"No Draco, don't blame yourself. You were eight, he was much bigger than you, you couldn't have stopped him if you tried."  
  
"I should have tried."  
  
"He would have killed you to."  
  
He shuddered and she held him. He buried his face in her neck and she stroked his hair. It was a very motherly gesture but it was something Draco had never experienced. He shivered each time her fingers trailed down the back of his neck and back up into his hair. He didn't cry. He hadn't cried since that episode and he didn't plan to start now.  
  
"He's dead now he can't hurt you."  
  
Draco let the words sink in. She was right he couldn't hurt him now. Never again. He then jerked away from her gasp and she let out a little gasp at the sudden withdrawal.  
  
"What would you know about it Weasley? You've always had a perfect childhood, no body ever hurt you. You wouldn't know the half of it."  
  
Ginny lowered her head and didn't say anything. She looked very pretty he noticed, like a sad picture, an old painting. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He never felt anything what he felt now before, a wave of emotions washed over him. Hate, he hated this muggle-lover. Sadness, he didn't know why she was crying, was it for him? No one had ever cried for him before. Happiness, some one cared, no one had cared about anything he did. Love, he loved her and he didn't know why.  
  
"I do, I know."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm sure the only problem you've had is lack of money."  
  
Why was he being so mean all of a sudden? She had actually believed he was showing signs of caring.  
  
"Your wrong, so very wrong."  
  
He looked at her and tears were spilling on to her red cheeks. He wanted to go to her and have her hold him again. He wanted to kiss her and he wanted to take away the pain that he knew he had caused.  
  
"I can't talk to you about it."  
  
She said and she ran off, back down the stairs and into a room and down some more stairs. She could hear Draco behind her. She ran out of the tower and down a hallway. She ran up a staircase and then a sudden jerking motion caused her to fall. She saw Draco jump from the ledge were he stood, where the stairway had connected and onto the stairs. He was beside her now breathing hard and everything was blurry because her tears clouded her vision and stung her eyes.  
  
"Damn it Weasley."  
  
He gasped breathing hard.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
He used the corner of his robes to wipe the tears off her cheeks and from her eyes.  
  
"I went looking for you to comfort you and now it's the other way around."  
  
"I don't need comforting."  
  
He said almost laughing at her kindness.  
  
"Look the stair case is stopping."  
  
The stairs had stopped moving and it had deposited them in a strange hall way neither had been before.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I really must stress the fact that you all have really helped me keep writing this story because all authors know that when no one is really supporting you, it can be a bitch to keep up with your fics. SO! Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
~*~*~ Harry Potter Bloopers.  
  
Scene: At the end of the first book where Hermione has just figured out the riddle of the bottles and is about to go back through the door.  
  
"Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.  
  
Harry: Hermione!  
  
Hermione: Harry - You're a great wizard you know.  
  
Harry: I'm not as good as you,  
  
Hermione: Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!  
  
Harry looks at Hermione and Hermione blushes.  
  
Harry: Screw Voldemort.  
  
Harry grabs Hermione and kisses her.  
  
Hermione: Harry!  
  
Director: Guys.hey guys.this isn't in the script.umm guys??  
  
Harry and Hermione are snogging like mad and pulling off each other's clothes.  
  
Camera Man 1: Do you think J. K. Rowling will mind if we change the rating to R?  
  
Camera Man 2: Nawww! 


	4. Interruptions

A/N: Hmm.is it getting interesting yet? I think I'm getting a case of writers block so if you want to give me some ideas about how I should explain how Ginny got the dreams and how Draco's dad dies go ahead and send um to me! ~ Five hours later ~ All right I got it. In this chapter we will find out some very vague things and you'll find out more in the next chapter, but oh what the hell it's my story I can do whatever I want. In fact I can promise you someone will die at the end. Well maybe not.we'll just have to wait and see what my twisted mind can work out!  
  
  
  
Unexpected Interruptions  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seamus looked around.  
  
"Ginny should have been here by now."  
  
He checked his watch again and went to go look for her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco stood up and pulled Ginny to her feet.  
  
"I don't think we should go down there."  
  
Draco said, eyeing Ginny as she cleaned her face of smudged makeup and tears. She straightened her robes and look around to see if she could tell where they were.  
  
"And what, pray tell, do you suggest we do in the mean time? Sit on the stairs and wait till they feel like taking us back?"  
  
"Umm, that wasn't my plan exactly, but that's pretty much the idea of it."  
  
She rolled her eyes, exasperated, and pulled at the sleeve of his robe.  
  
"Come on."  
  
He followed her obediently down the hall. There didn't appear to be any rooms or much of anything in the hall; and she could barely see the end of it.  
  
"Why do you think that this hall is forbidden?"  
  
Draco asked, seeming somewhat curious.  
  
"Maybe its cause there's something nasty and mean behind that door down there that the teachers don't want us to see?"  
  
Suggested Ginny as they continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"Let's go look."  
  
"Didn't you head a word of what I just said?"  
  
She stated almost angrily, and becoming slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yes, but I chose to ignore you." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Ahh."  
  
They came closer to the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seamus watched as Ginny stood up next to Draco.  
  
"What is she doing with Malfoy?" He asked himself, trying to reason what exactly she would be doing, and with Malfoy at that; but he couldn't think of anything remotely believable. He saw them talking but couldn't hear what was said, and he watched as she pulled him by his robe into the hallway above.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Do you think it's locked?" Ginny asked Draco curiously.  
  
Ginny stood in front of the door afraid of what might be behind it.  
  
"One way to find out."  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and opened the door, which swung open easily.  
  
"Is that a good sign or a bad sign?"  
  
Draco and Ginny entered the room and looked around. Inside there was a desk against the far wall with a window above it and a mirror to the right, across from the desk.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seamus tried to look for another way into the hallway, but it looked like there was only one way up. He was turning around to leave when the staircase shifted and started to come back around. He got on the stairs and climbed to the middle. This must have been his lucky day because the staircase near the one he was on had began to move. He climbed up and stood on the railing, then jumped onto the moving staircase. He rolled and landed on his back. The stairs stopped moving and Seamus stood up and walked into the hallway.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny stood, looking around the almost completely empty room.  
  
"I wonder why they don't use this room."  
  
"Have you seen this kind of mirror before?"  
  
Draco questioned her curiously. He pulled Ginny over to the mirror and they looked at the writing at the top.  
  
"Weird, I think I have, it seems so familiar."  
  
"Yeah it does. Do you, I don't know, feel different?"  
  
  
  
Ginny was strangely drawn to the mirror. She looked at her reflection. It showed her in her own bedroom. It was night and she was lying in bed.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I know this is a really short chapter, but what the hey, all my chapters are short. Heh. So this is where I'm ending it for now cause I couldn't think of exactly, what they would do in the mirror, but once I figure it out you can read the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter Bloopers!  
  
  
  
Scene: Platform 9 ¾, Harry is trying to figure out how to get onto the platform and he sees the Weasley family so he asks Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley: Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too.  
  
Harry: Yes. The thing is - The thing is, I don't know how to -  
  
Mrs. Weasley: Hahahahaha. What a looser!  
  
Harry starts to cry.  
  
Director: CUT! That's not your line; get it right. Retake! Start from "How".  
  
Mrs. Weasley: How to get onto the platform?  
  
Harry nods.  
  
Mrs. Weasley: Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared or you'll crash into it, that's very important to remember. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on. Go now before Ron.  
  
Harry: Er - okay.  
  
Harry pushes his trolley around and starts toward the barrier, and began to walk faster till finally he was running; and then he smacked right into the barrier. Harry just lies on the ground.  
  
Mrs. Weasley: Oh Dear!  
  
Harry groans and roles over.  
  
Director: Can someone get me the right barrier?  
  
He looks over at Harry and Harry groans again.  
  
Director: And the Harry look alike?  
  
A/N: A BIG thanks to my new beta readers! Griffindor_Girl2002 and dragongirl8401. Thank you guys so much for editing my story! 


	5. Unforgivable

A/N: All right Chapter 5, humm this story should get going now. Hopefully. Don't worry it's almost over. This chapter contains suggestions of rape so if you don't like that stop reading. That's all, next chapter we find out Ron's reaction when he sees Draco and Ginny!  
  
Unforgivable  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seamus walked toward the partly open door at the end of the hall.  
  
"That's the only place they could have gone."  
  
He talked to himself as he came near the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco looked into the mirror.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"My-"  
  
She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when she felt like she was flung into the air. She couldn't breath but she was still holding onto Draco's hand. She looked around her to see him but she was shook and she fell to the ground. A few minuets later Draco came flying out of nowhere and landed on top of her.  
  
"Ooof"  
  
He gasped and looked up at Ginny and smirked.  
  
"Are you comfortable? Shall I get you a pillow?"  
  
She asked wiggling around under him.  
  
"So where are we?"  
  
He stood up and pulled Ginny with him.  
  
"This is my old bedroom. But it can't be because I had my room like this when I was 5."  
  
She looked up at Draco.  
  
"No. We have to leave now. We can't stay!"  
  
She started to grab his robe and try and pull him out of the room. He grabbed her by the shoulders in her frantic search for a way back.  
  
"Hey, calm down, why do we have to go back?"  
  
"You don't understand, we have to leave now."  
  
"Why what is this?"  
  
He let her out of his grasp and followed her to the small bed. She pulled the sheets back slightly to reveal a small red headed girl crying herself tosleep.  
  
"My past."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seamus opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Malfoy what do you think your doing with Ginny?"  
  
He stated loudly, looking around he realized he was alone.  
  
"But! I saw you come in this hallway and there is no way you could have gotten out with out me seeing!"  
  
He looked round and saw the mirror. He walked toward it and looked in. He saw Ginny and Draco standing in a dark room next to a small, little girl's bed.  
  
"I have to get Ron."  
  
He ran out of the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Draco looked confused.  
  
"This is what you couldn't tell me. We're going to see what happened to you?"  
  
"You don't want to see this, Draco please."  
  
She walked away from the bed and sat down in a chair. She put her head down and tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"Ginny what happened to you?"  
  
The door opened slightly and a dark figure moved into the room. It proceeded by saying a locking spell and then making his way to the bed. Draco jumped when the man entered.  
  
"He can't see us."  
  
Ginny said as she turned away and covered her face with her hands. The man muttered a silencing spell and then shook the young Ginny. He then started to remove his clothing.  
  
"Holy Fuck."  
  
Draco said understanding. He wrapped his arm around Ginny and she responded by throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.  
  
"Who is that Ginny?"  
  
"My grandfather."  
  
After the man left, Ginny shakily put her nightgown back on and took the silencing charm off herself, as she had learned to do so many times before.  
  
"Why did it take us here? Why did it want me to relive this?"  
  
Draco could hear the little girl crying as she tried to fall asleep and pretend it was all a dream.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head and gestured that he should follow her. They walked out of the house and into the garden where Ginny stopped to sit on a bench near a rose bush.  
  
"No one would believe me."  
  
She whispered as he sat down next to her and took hold of her hand.  
  
"I told my parents and my brothers and they wouldn't believe me. They said I probably had a nightmare. I knew better. This happened for a long time, almost every night. Of course they had to believe me when I started to show."  
  
She choked on her tears and she began to cry again. Draco gave her hand a slight squeeze; he didn't have to say anything but that gesture made her heart warm.  
  
"They kicked him out of the house and they didn't want anything to do with him. But they let grandma stay. They put a covering charm on my stomach so no one could tell. And no one found out. I had a boy in the middle of April, and my mother said she would say it was hers so I wouldn't be shamed. Of course they had already done a spell on me to restore virginity."  
  
She looked up at Draco and he had a strange look on his face. It was like he was crying but there were no tears.  
  
"I named him Zeak. And I loved him, even though I hated him at the same time because every time I looked at him he would remind me. We knew grandma was still in contact with grandpa but we didn't think much of it. But one day near the end of May, she took him and ran away, most likely back to grandpa so they could raise him. And no one ever saw them again. I cried for  
  
weeks, and mother forbid anyone to talk about it ever again."  
  
When Ginny finished she broke down into tears again and Draco held her. She laid her head in his lap and closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
Draco stroked her hair lovingly.  
  
"I feel like I can't breath. And I don't understand why."  
  
"It's going to be alright, I won't let anyone hurt you Ginny."  
  
Draco didn't know why he was so attracted to this small red headed little girl, but when he looked at her crying, it made him want to grab her and hold her till everything was alright again.  
  
A/N: Ok I know that was pretty shocking, but it all  
  
fits now. 


	6. Discoveries

A/N: Ok I know Draco is out of character and all but I want him to act like this and his fathers gone now so no one is there to push him to be all evil.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco held Ginny and he didn't know what was happening to him. Every time he looked at this girl he would feel something in him snap and his heart would feel warm and his stomach would turn into a knot. He liked it.  
  
Ginny had stopped crying a while ago. She sat up and kissed Draco's cheek. He turned to her and she could see that he wanted to say something.  
  
"After we get back to our time and Hogwarts, are we still going to be like this?"  
  
Ginny asked as she held his hand and there fingers interlaced.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She shifted.  
  
"I mean will you still be like this. Nice, caring, sweet."  
  
She smiled at him and he ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"What will everyone else think?"  
  
"You're right, they might think you actually have a heart."  
  
He laughed and stood up. She stood to and they walked hand in hand.  
  
"So how do we get back?"  
  
Just as Draco asked they felt a familiar tugging and then they couldn't breath and they were being flung through time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron and Seamus ran back to the hallway. It took a long time to get to the hallway but they managed by jumping from different staircases. Seamus almost got squished when he jumped onto the ledge of the hall because there were no stairs when one of them started to connect to the hallway but he managed to climb into the hall before the staircase squeezed him in half.  
  
Seamus had told Ron what he had seen and Ron flipped out. He made Seamus take him to where Draco had been with Ginny.  
  
"Ginny I'm going to kill you."  
  
Ron muttered to himself as Seamus showed Ron where Ginny had gone.  
  
Seamus looked questioningly at Ron.  
  
"No, I'm going to kill Malfoy, then I'm going to kill Ginny."  
  
Ron burst through the door and went to the mirror and looked in. He was shocked when he saw Ginny hand in hand with Draco walking in his mom's garden.  
  
"What does she think she's doing with him?"  
  
Then the mirror turned cloudy and then it cleared up again. It showed Ginny and Draco sprawled on the ground of an empty dungeon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where are we now?"  
  
Ginny got up and dusted her self off. Draco was already standing beside her.  
  
"This, oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now we get to see a piece of my gruesome past."  
  
"Oh Draco this is horrible! How do we get out of here?"  
  
"I guess someone has to break the mirror. That's what I figure any way."  
  
"I would think that's one way to keep us in here forever."  
  
"That's why you're in Gryffindor."  
  
Draco smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She protested.  
  
"What you don't want me to kiss your cheek?"  
  
He turned to her and swept her up in his arms. He kissed her neck.  
  
"How bout here?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"No? And how about here?"  
  
He said kissing her ear and nibbling on her ear lobe. She sighed and he smirked.  
  
"And here?"  
  
He asked kissing her lips. She gasped slightly and he parted her lips with his tongue and then slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron watched as Malfoy kissed his sister.  
  
"That fucker!"  
  
He slammed his fist into the mirror.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Seamus cried backing up from the exploding glass. The shards lay on the ground and Ginny and Draco stood, still holding each other, in the middle of the room. Ron picked himself off the floor and walked over to where Draco and Ginny stood still kissing not noticing anything around them.  
  
He tapped Draco on the shoulder, causing him to pull away and turn in surprise. Ron then proceed to punch Draco in the jaw. Ginny shrieked when she saw Ron and backed away. Seamus left the room as fast as he could. He had always like Ginny and till now he thought she might have liked him to.  
  
Draco tackled Ron and tried to hold him down. Ron kicked him in the shin and jumped up. He grabbed Ginny by the arm.  
  
"Ron stop!"  
  
She wailed as she pulled her around to the door.  
  
"Fucker."  
  
Draco muttered as he got up. He then punched Ron in the eye. Ron let go of Ginny and she franticly searched for her wand.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Ron yelled and he swung at Draco but missed. He was already behind Ron and he grabbed his arms and held them behind him as he pushed Ron up against the wall.  
  
"Don't ever! Ever do that again."  
  
Draco said and then turned to look for Ginny. She now held her wand and pointed it at Ron.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing? Don't point that thing at me point it at Malfoy."  
  
"No!"  
  
She said forcefully.  
  
"You have to promise not to hurt him. Or me."  
  
She held her wand steady.  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ginny said the binding spell and Draco let go of Ron who fell to the floor. Draco picked him up and Ginny smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Take him to the medical wing?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Draco left and Ginny stayed behind and copied down the writing on the top of the mirror. She then watched in amazement as the shards of the broken mirror began to liquefy and melt together. Once it was whole again the mirror flew back up and into its place in its frame.  
  
She quickly ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter Bloopers.  
  
  
  
Scene: Oliver Wood is teaching Harry about Quidditch. He already explained how the Quaffle is played and what the chasers do and what the Keeper does."  
  
Harry: Three Chasers, one Keeper. And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?  
  
He points to the remaining three balls in the chest.  
  
Wood: I'll show you now.  
  
He forgets to hand Harry the club.  
  
Wood: I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do, these two are the Bludgers.  
  
Shows Harry two identical balls, jet back and slightly smaller than the Quaffle. They seem to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.  
  
Wood: Stand back.  
  
He releases one of the Bludgers. It rises straight into the air and then pelts down right at Harry's  
  
face.  
  
Harry: Umm wait, I don't have the CLUB!  
  
Wood looks for a club and throws one to Harry.  
  
Wood: Here Harry watch out!  
  
He grabs the club and swings for the Bludger but misses and it hits him in the stomach knocking him out.  
  
Wood tries to contain his laughter.  
  
Director: Ahhhhh!  
  
Wood: Oops.  
  
Assistant Director: Bring in the Harry Potter look a like's look a like. 


	7. Truth

A/N: All right I didn't know how to really end this story and I don't even know if this is going to be the last part cause you know I write theses before I start writing. I know its weird but it comforts me to have something already written at the top of the page so when I start writing it won't look so small.  
  
~*~*~  
  
They hauled an angry Ron down the hall and the awkward silence was making everyone uncomfortable. They had to sit and wait for the stairs to shift and move to the hallway before they could leave safely. Ginny refused to have her brother thrown onto a moving staircase and then jump on after him. He was already mad at her for snogging with Draco; she didn't need him yelling at her for letting Draco throw him onto a flight of  
  
moving stairs.  
  
"I think I've been yelled at enough for one day, I think I'm going to go to the library to find out what this means. If Ron is allowed out of the Medical wing, you won't tell him where I went right?"  
  
She looked hopefully at Draco, as they stood in front of the door.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She squeezed his arm lightly and ran off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She waved "hello" to Madam Prince and immediately went to the language section of the library. She took the piece of paper from her pocket and tried to identify the language.  
  
After about an hour of looking through different books she found out that it was the same type of writing that was on the Mirror of Erised. She immediately looked up the Mirror in a dusty old book she had found hidden behind a few other books that were pushed in  
  
front of it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ron opened his eyes and yawned.  
  
"It was all just a dream, or should I say nightmare."  
  
He said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Think again."  
  
A voice drawled from the bed next to him. Ron jumped and looked at the lounging Malfoy.  
  
"You!"  
  
He spit angrily.  
  
"I prefer Draco."  
  
"What's going on with you and Ginny?"  
  
Ron tried to calm himself and Draco put the magazine he was reading down on the table next to his bed and looked at Ron.  
  
"Now I don't believe that's any of your business."  
  
"Bloody hell it's none of my business! She's my bloody sister and I have a right to know! She shouldn't be hanging around the likes of you and your Slytherin filth!"  
  
"What goes on between Ginny and I, is none of your bloody business. If Ginny wants to go off and snog half the school it still wouldn't be any of your bloody business."  
  
Draco sneered at the red haired boy and stood up as Madam P. entered the room.  
  
"Boys! Settle down. Mr. Malfoy you look fine you may go, Mr. Weasley I would like to look over you once more and then you may go also."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny had missed dinner in the Great Hall, but to her it was worth it because she had found the book she was looking for.  
  
~*~ Book Entry ~*~  
  
Mirror of Erised  
  
This mirror was forged to show any one who looked into it anything their heart desired. Many men have died just sitting in front of the Mirror and watching themselves. The Mirror of Erised was forged with two other mirrors. The Mirror of Serin, and the Mirror of Thrain. These Mirrors are also like the Mirror of Erised, The Mirror of Serin shows you what you truly are, and it had delivered great men into the hands of evil. The Mirror of Thrain will bring the worst enemies and show them what they have in common to make them the best of friends.  
  
No one is sure how these mirrors were made or how they work, we aren't even sure who the maker was. The Mirror of Erised and the Mirror of Thrain are in safe keeping at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The other mirror has been missing for over  
  
1 thousand years and is believed to be destroyed.  
  
~*~ End of Entry ~*~  
  
Ginny knew which mirror she and Draco had gone into. The Mirror of Thrain, the mirror that could bring the worst of enemies, like Draco and herself, and turn them into the best of friends, what Draco and Ginny were now. Sort of.  
  
Ginny needed time to think. Draco, no Malfoy hated her and she hated him. Right? She didn't know what had gotten into her to make her actually open up to that Slytherin. She had never told anyone what she had told him but it was because of the mirror not because she actually trusted him. In fact he was probably going to spread it around school and she would never be able to show her face again.  
  
She almost cried at the truth of it but she stopped herself. She copied the book entry onto a piece of parchment and placed the book back onto the shelf. Ginny left the library and carefully made her way up to the Gryffindor tower, taking care not to bump into Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco slid onto a green couch in the dungeon that the Slytherin house was in. He didn't get it that little red haired girl did something to him and he didn't understand what it was.  
  
Ginny, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had looked so beautiful lying there in his lap. He couldn't help but want to hold her. He picked up a pillow and put it over his face and yelled into it.  
  
Soft pale hands slid over his and a body sat down next to him on the couch. The hands pulled the pillow down to reveal the face of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Drac-y poo! Where were you today! I haven't seen you all day and I've been so lonely.  
  
"Not now Pansy, I'm not in the mood."  
  
He dropped the pillow and pulled his hands away from hers. She frowned, pouting her blood red lips the tiniest bit. She batted her eyelashes at him and leaned into his chest, making her chest pop out of the tight, low cut nightgown she was wearing.  
  
"But Draco you hardly ever pay attention to me any more!"  
  
Draco groaned, he had never asked Pansy out but she had just assumed it after a snogging session they had when she forced herself onto him. He pushed her off his chest and sat up.  
  
"I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep. Good-night Pansy."  
  
He walked out of the common room and into his own room that his father had arranged for him. He took of his shirt and rolled his shoulders back, he removed his shoes and socks and took of his pants. He crawled into bed in his boxers and lay back on the pillow.  
  
He tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he would see Ginny, so he put his hands behind his head and starred at the ceiling.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat by the window near her bed. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had two options, avoid Malfoy at all cost till she died and hate him or she could tell him and then go back to being enemies again. Either way she was lost.  
  
  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Dina for helping me think of some more of these HP bloopers so you all can enjoy!  
  
Harry Potter Bloopers  
  
Scene Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
Flint shoots the Quaffle and Wood flies up and hits it back with the end of his broom. Wood grins.  
  
Flint: Grr. Give me that!  
  
He grabs the Beaters club. He hits a bludger at Wood, it hits him and he goes down. Flint smiles and tosses the club back. Wood flies back up and is behind Flint. He jumps on him and starts pounding on him in the air.  
  
Director: Hey!  
  
Wood: Yeah! Let's see you try that now hu?  
  
Flint: Ahhh!  
  
Director: Sean! He was supposed to hit you. It's part of the script!  
  
Wood: Oh.  
  
Stops hitting Flint and grins sheepishly.  
  
Wood: Heh, sorry. 


	8. Encounters

A/N: Part 8 yeah I know what you're thinking.Will this story ever end? Well NO! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco sluggishly made his way down to the dinning hall where he sat down and didn't even touch the food that had appeared in front of him. He hadn't slept at all last night afraid of what he might be doing. Falling in love with Ginny Weasley.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny didn't go down to breakfast that morning because she didn't want to face Malfoy so she stayed in bed. She had to hide out in her room also because she was afraid of what Ron would do to her, she had already received 4 owls from Ron telling her to "come out of there right now." She had sent each one back with the response "I'm not feeling well."  
  
She covered her head with the red blanket and played with one if the golden tassels that was at the corner of it. Ginny remembered the way Malfoy had kissed her neck, and played with her ear and then kissed her. She let a sigh escape her lips and she turned over.  
  
Ginny pressed her face into the soft pillow. She couldn't help but remember how her skin felt like it was on fire where Draco touched her and how easily she had opened up to him. Suddenly she wasn't starting to feel well at all. She just knew that as soon as she left the room there would be whispers about her going around every where.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco had had enough of the scatter-brained twits that made up the Slytherin table. (A/n: I mean no offence, of course not all Slytherin are scatter brained. I myself should be in Slytherin. Hehe.) He stood up from the table and walked away with out touching his food.  
  
"Great, first she won't let me sleep now she won't let me eat."  
  
He mumbled to himself as she stormed down the hallway, knowing very well that it was his own fault, and he was doing it to himself but it felt good to blame someone else.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny had to go so she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked messy; she changed into a skirt and a white top and tugged on her black robe. She had had enough hiding of out in her room and she knew she had to face the music sooner or later. She wished it could be later but she had to go to the bathroom, she also needed to shower.  
  
She made her way down the hall caring her shower bag and pulling the hair tie out of her hair. She stopped and put down the bag and tugged at the elastic, which was tangled, in her soft red hair.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
She said giving it a last pull and then cursing.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
She felt cold hands playing with her hair and a body close to her own. She tried to turn.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco turned and there in the hallway was the Little Weasley herself. She was alone and pulling at something stuck in her hair. He tried to hold himself back but he couldn't. He had to feel her in his arms again. So he walked toward her slowly, everyone was eating breakfast in the Great Hall so hopefully they wouldn't be interrupted.  
  
"Temper, temper Weasley. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
  
She shivered as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck.  
  
"Malfoy,"  
  
She didn't know what to do, she had been trying to avoid him but obviously he was waiting for her. He handed her the hair tie and ran his fingers through her hair smoothing the tangle.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Where are you headed Weasel?"  
  
He cornered her against a wall and had put his hand on the wall, leaning against it.  
  
"Bathroom, if you must know. I'd like to cleanse my self of the Malfoy germs I acquired last night."  
  
She ducked under his arm and grabbed her bag in once swift motion and she walked calmly down the hall. Draco didn't give up that easily.  
  
"Tell me you didn't like what happened yesterday."  
  
He said now walking beside her.  
  
"I didn't like what happened yesterday."  
  
She said this while trying not to look at him, she wasn't a very good liar and everyone always knew she was lying when they looked at her. He stopped her again by capturing her shoulder in one of his cold hands and turning her towards him, then placing his other hand on her other shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to look at me and say that?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
She smiled sweetly and tried to pull away. He pushed her up against the door and kissed her. She struggled to pull away unsuccessfully, his hands left her shoulders and traveled down her arms. His right hand settled on the small of her back while his other hand went up to the back of her head, tangling in her hair. She whimpered and he kissed her harder.  
  
Ginny gave into the kiss, knowing that after this she would never be able to get over Draco Malfoy. She rested her right arm around his neck and reached behind her for the door handle. She opened the door and pulled Draco with her into the prefects' bathroom.  
  
He sneered suggestively at her as she pulled him in and closed the door. She locked it and went back to kissing him. He unclasped the front of her robe and let it slide down to the floor. Ginny smiled at him as she undid his robe and threw it to the side, her hands found their way under his green shirt and she felt the muscles of his ripped chest. She could smell his sent. She liked it, she couldn't put her finger on what it was but it was nice. Probably something expensive no  
  
doubt.  
  
"Virginia Luann Wesley, don't tell me you want to run the risk of getting Malfoy germs?"  
  
He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm taking a shower after this Mister Malfoy. And how in the world did you know my middle name?"  
  
"I know a lot of things, you'd be surprised."  
  
"I'm sure I would."  
  
She lifted his shirt and he raised his arms as she pulled it off him. She kicked off the sandals that she wore in the summer and his fingers flew to the buttons on her shirt undoing them quickly and then slowly sliding it off her freckled shoulder. He kissed her and let the shirt fall to the floor near her robe. He moved down her, kissing her chin and neck, then her  
  
chest and stomach, he stopped when he got to the edge of her skirt and reached behind her. He undid the button and zipper and slid the small skirt down her legs. She stepped out of it and smiled at him, bringing him back up, kissing him. He pulled off his shoes and socks and she played with the button of his pants.  
  
Finally she pulled his pants off him and she smiled at his boxers with trucks on them(a/n: Come on you all know Draco got to have some embarrassing boxers!). Again he reached behind her and undid the clasp holding her bra on with one hand. He pulled the flowered print bra off her  
  
easily and she gasped slightly when he looked at her. She blushed and he began to kiss her chest again making his way down to her breasts. She ran her fingers through his feathery silver hair. He licked her nipple and smiled when she whimpered.  
  
Draco pulled her down to the ground with him and laid her on her back. He climbed over her and tugged on the waistband of her flowered underwear. She giggled as he pulled them off and she also tugged at his boxers.  
  
Finally they were naked and Ginny was realizing something, "He doesn't like me really. It's the  
  
mirrors fault he's doing this."  
  
"Draco wait."  
  
She breathed suddenly, not liking the idea of talking advantage of someone. He looked confused but he stopped and sat up. She also sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Is this what you really what to do?"  
  
She asked him, she had to know because if he didn't she wouldn't know what she was going to do.  
  
"Yes, but isn't that my line?"  
  
She playfully pushed his shoulder and then grabbed her robe from the floor next to her and searched through the pockets. She pulled out the book entry she had copied.  
  
"Look."  
  
He read the paper and looked at her.  
  
"I don't think this changes the way I feel. I need you Ginny and if you make me wait any longer I think I'm going to burst."  
  
She let out a sigh and laughed. She was so relieved that Draco wasn't just feeling what the mirror wanted them to feel and that he wanted her. He then kissed her and once again positioned himself in between her legs. She smiled at him and he kissed her as he slowly  
  
moved into her.  
  
He loved the feeling of her around him and he knew he would never be able to think of anyone else but her. She was the only one he wanted and the only one who could make him feel this way. He broke the kiss when he though that she wasn't feeling so much pain.  
  
She needed him in her and he hurt going in but when it dulled to an ache she felt happy, because she loved him and she would always love him no matter what he had done to her, or maybe even do. She loved him, and she didn't know if now was a good time to say it.  
  
Ginny let out little moans and arched her back. She didn't think she had ever felt this good in her life, and she looked up at Draco lovingly. He didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful. He had always fanaticized about having her like this under him but that couldn't even compare to the real thing.  
  
They lay on the floor and Ginny rested her head on his chest. She liked the feeling of his chest moving up and down when he breathed and the thumping of his heart. He ran a hand through her hair and wrapped his arms around her thin waist.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him and smiled. He sat up and pulled her into his arms again.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She said simply and stood up and walked toward the shower. He watched the sway of her bare hips as she walked and her hair swinging back and forth across her lower back.  
  
"I love you too Ginny."  
  
He said before she got into the shower stall. Draco stood and walked toward her, reaching her and kissing her. He let her go and she was smiling. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again.  
  
"Alohomora."  
  
They could hear someone whisper, but they ignored it.  
  
"Ginny? Wait, Draco?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Who shall it be? Hum? Shall I have Ron come in? Harry? Or Hermione, or maybe you'd rather have someone else? Review and tell me who you want to have walk in on them! 


	9. Revenge

A/N: Sorry this part took so long, it's cause I'm lazy. Lol. ALRIGHT! Here is the story for all you people that have never taken sex-ed! Her grandfather raped Ginny many times; therefore her cherry had been broken so she had to have gotten her period! Thus she was able to get pregnant!  
  
Revenge  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pansy's shrill voice cut through the air like a knife while Draco and Ginny tried desperately to cover themselves.  
  
"Oh my goddess! I can't believe what I'm seeing! How could you let her do this to you Draco? You know I love you; I thought you loved me to. How could you do this to me?"  
  
She pointed a long thin finger at Ginny her red face scrunched into a look of rage.  
  
"You! You whore Ginny Weasley I'll make you pay! You'll be sorry you ever laid your sluty little eyes on my man!"  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open and she scrambled to her feet and drew her robe around her self. Pansy then stormed out of the bathroom leaving Ginny and Draco standing there in shock.  
  
"I'd better go." Draco muttered pulling on his clothes.  
  
"Your right."  
  
Draco kissed her softly on the lips and walked toward the door. She watched him go, and then turn before he closed the door.  
  
"So long Weasley."  
  
"Get a life Malfoy."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. He sneered at her and then left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pansy didn't know where she was going. She ran aimlessly through the halls until she collided with a very solid figure. She fell to the floor and looked up at a very tall Weasley.  
  
"Ron Weasley, just who I wanted to see."  
  
She said pulling herself up from the floor. 'I'll tell Ron about his sister and my boyfriend and he'll freak.' She thought.  
  
"Guess who I just saw screwing Draco Malfoy in the Prefect Girls bathroom?"  
  
She said flipping her hair smugly over her shoulder. Ron rolled his eyes and started to walk away from her.  
  
"I don't have time for your games Pansy, and isn't Malfoy your boyfriend? What happened to "Were getting married after we graduate!"? If I'm not mistaken that's what you said."  
  
He said having raised his voice into a high shrill pitch to imitate Pansy's. She walked after him.  
  
"Not anymore he's. We are so over, I was going to tell him last week but I didn't have the heart."  
  
"You mean you don't have a heart?"  
  
She rolled her eyes this time and Ron smiled at his own joke.  
  
"Well do you want to know or not? You know this girl extremely well. I would think you should care who she sleeps around with."  
  
"Hermione?" Ron gasped and his eyes got big. "But! But she's going out with Harry!"  
  
"Not mud- humm Granger, you twit! Your sluty little sister!" Pansy hissed, exasperated.  
  
Ron almost died at that point. Then he shook his head.  
  
"Wait, why are you telling me this? What would you gain by telling me my sister is sleeping around with a Malfoy? Your boyfriend, Malfoy, even, you're lying."  
  
  
  
Pansy's mouth dropped open and she turned very red.  
  
"I can't believe you! Weasleys!"  
  
She stomped off, trying to figure out another plan to pay Ginny and Draco back for what they did to her. She would not be the laughing stock of the school. She would make them pay.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny dressed and combed out her wet hair. She sighed, and prayed to the goddess again that Pansy wouldn't tell her brother.  
  
The shower she had taken was long and relaxing, but she still wished she wouldn't have to go and face the whole school during dinner, because the whole school would know by now. She could handle Seamus not speaking to her, but the whole Gryffindor house? "Maybe I should switch schools; yes that would work. I could change my name and everything. But what about Draco? Yes, what about Draco?"  
  
  
  
She groaned as thoughts of Draco shoved past the thoughts of Pansy and worry and made there way to the front. No she wouldn't think about Draco right now, not until she made her decision.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco pushed the door of the dinning hall open expecting the hall to burst out in whispers as soon as he put his foot in. Then he looked around for Ron; he was sure Pansy at least told him about his encounter with his little sister. But Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table engrossed in conversation with Lavender Brown. Draco calmly walked by and Ron didn't even look in his direction. This amazed him. Maybe Pansy had more class and integrity then she let on. And maybe not, she was probably going to find some way to blackmail them.  
  
He sat at the table and waited for Pansy annoying voice to start bitching again but it didn't come. Pansy wasn't at the table.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny stopped at the doors to the great hall and took a deep breath. She stepped inside and waited for Ron to pounce. But he didn't, he was seated over by Lavender, Harry and Hermione. Ginny looked around the Hall and her eyes rested on the Slytherin table and she looked for Pansy. She was nowhere to be seen, but no surprise, that's why everyone wasn't whispering and why Ron didn't grab her and ring her neck the second she had come in. Pansy wasn't here to tell anyone. She was probably off somewhere thinking of something worse to do to them.  
  
Ginny walked slowly, she saw Draco and shot him a questioning glance and he shrugged in response. Ginny was on edge all through dinner. She jumped when someone called her name and she could bare the glares of death that Seamus sent her way every 5 minuets.  
  
"Did you know Pansy told me today that she saw you, umm, with Malfoy in the prefects bathroom? Isn't that ridiculous?"  
  
Ron asked her. She had nodded and looked over at Harry and Hermione who were laughing about something. She felt Draco's eyes on her, and she pushed the plate of uneaten food away from her and it disappeared, she then jumped up and flew out of the room. She could feel the eyes of everyone at the table on her as she ran and she could also feel Draco staring at her, but she could feel him starring at her through that part of the dinner where she sat trying to be calm. She couldn't bare it any longer though.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco watched Ginny intently. Ron had leaned over and said something to her, she had nodded and then she got up and ran out of the hall.  
  
He pushed his plate away and stood.  
  
"Where you off to Draco?" Some one asked him but he didn't really see who.  
  
"I'm not feeling well, I'm going to lay down." He responded and left without looking back. He just saw a flash of red and a black robe fly around the corner and he went to follow it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pansy waited. She knew Ginny would leave soon, so she waited. And Ginny came, running out of the hall, just like she knew she would. Pansy didn't wait a second longer; she tripped Ginny who fell face first onto the floor. Pansy then tied her hands together and gagged her with a handkerchief, tugged her around a corner making her follow her, and she pushed her onto a broom that was waiting on a balcony.  
  
Draco turned the corner and saw Ginny trying to hit Pansy while they both sat on a broom. Pansy smiled at him.  
  
"Oh it's so nice of you to show up sweetie. But you're a little late; I was expecting you sooner. Oh well."  
  
Pansy kicked off the ground and hovered in the air.  
  
"And Draco, if you want to save her life, you better find her before the sun sets tomorrow!"  
  
Pansy laughed and blew him a kiss as she flew into the air and took off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Noloc3- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Mallory - Yes I was thinking Pansy would be an excellent choice because I can open up so many plot lines if she comes in.  
  
Rorey126- you just want me for my bloopers! LOL! I'm kidding, but you'll be happy to see that yes there are bloopers after this  
  
Manissetan- Eeeep! What is it with all the Harry Draco fans? Lol.  
  
Hpangel- Ok some one said please not Hermione and all that good stuff; so I'm sorry but that's the way it goes.  
  
The_Dragons_Girl- I don't like the idea of Hermione and Draco, but I didn't have Hermione walk in for you. But Hermione Harry all the way!!!  
  
NiMiBabe- Think you so much!  
  
Blue Lady- Yes I must agree with you Draco & Ginny FOREVER!  
  
Draco & Ginny forever! - I know I'm evil but hey what can a girl do? Love your name by the way!  
  
Kayla- Read A/N please!  
  
Tegan Malfoy- Thank you! Here is more more more more more of the story! lol  
  
Mrs. Spongebob333- Yes you read the A/N to!  
  
Dagt87- hello and thank you  
  
China-doll- thank you, thank you very much!  
  
AngelDragonStar- yeah Draco is really getting smashed in this fic, but so is Ginny.  
  
Hermione-a-Potter- Love your name to BTW.  
  
Elen- I'm sooo glad this many people like this fic!  
  
Ash- Your wish is my command. Not really but you know what I mean.  
  
Neca- I'm glad you think its ok, and keep reading!  
  
Milkyweed- Yes, I was really trying to do something no one has done before.  
  
Missi- Thank you, I'm sorry I rushed it and I have tried to make it a little better!  
  
DaZLinDZ- I really appreciate your opinions and suggestions, thank you.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter Bloopers!  
  
Scene: The Sorting Hat  
  
There weren't many people left now.  
  
McGonagall: Moon, Nott, Parkinson, Patil and Patil, Perks, Sally-Anne. Potter, Harry.  
  
Harry steps forward.  
  
Student #1: Potter, did she say?  
  
Student #2: The Harry Potter?  
  
McGonagall drops the hat on Harry's head.  
  
Sorting Hat: Hum, You look just about ripe. I think your brain would be a nice treat.  
  
The Hat begins to suck the Harry Potter look a like's look a like's brain.  
  
Harry: AHHHH!  
  
He screams, jumps up from the stool and runs down the hall with his arms flailing. Everyone just sits and stairs at him as he runs out the door.  
  
Harry It's sucking my brain!  
  
McGonagall: Oh dear.  
  
Director: Do we have a Harry Potter look a like's look a like's look a like?  
  
Assistant Director: This is getting confusing.  
  
Director: Were running out of Harry Potter look a likes! 


	10. Insanity

A/N: I have no idea what I'm going to write in this chapter. Hopefully it will come to me as I'm writing. ( Oh lots of violence and some curse words in this part. And Part 11 wont be out as soon as I would like it to be because I start school tomorrow (08/20/02)! Yeah I know school prepairs you for the real world, which also sucks! And with that in mind I bid you fairwell. Please enjoy.  
  
Insanity  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pansy elbowed Ginny in the stomach and she collapsed forward having the wind knocked out of her. She had been pushing and wiggling around and Pansy was getting sick of it.  
  
"You brought this upon your self muggle-lover."  
  
Pansy landed the broom in the middle of a field. She tossed the broom to the side and ripped the edge of Ginny's robe off. She them tied it around her eyes as a blind fold. Ginny still had the gag in her mouth and all she could do was grunt in protest. Pansy picked up the broom and carelessly put Ginny on it, then mounted it herself. She then began to fly again.  
  
"I don't know what you have that I don't. I'm richer then you, but wait everybody is aren't they?"  
  
Pansy taunted while they flew. Ginny grunted again and shifted her weight, then leaned forward hard into Pansy. She wasn't expecting this so the broom plummeted forward and back down to the ground. Pansy shrieked and almost fell off but turned to the other side and balanced. She then righted the broom.  
  
"You'll be sorry for that. You'll be sorry you ever crossed Pansy Parkinson."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco didn't waist anytime. He ran to his room and grabbed his Quidditch broom, then he flew out of the window in his room and looked around. He turned in the direction of Pansy's house and took off.  
  
He had been flying for hours now and his butt hurt and his eyelids began to droop. His hands loosened their grip on the handle and his vision began to get blurry. He shook his head and opened his eyes. Tightening his grip he flew faster.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pansy smiled as she threw Ginny into a chair and waved her wand, the gag and blind fold fell to the floor.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
Ginny screamed and lunged out of the chair at Pansy. She grabbed her hair in one hand and her neck with the other. Pansy screamed and pushed Ginny away from her causing Ginny to take a clump of Pansy's hair with her. Ginny came at her again but Pansy knocked her back into the chair and pointed her wand at her. She said something that caused straps to appear around Ginny's wrists and ankles.  
  
"How dare you! You just waltz right in and steal my boyfriend and you think I have no right to torture you? To punish you for what you did?"  
  
"He doesn't love you."  
  
"And I suppose you think he loves you? Ha! That's a bit funny."  
  
Pansy walked over to Ginny and leaned down so she was face to face with Ginny. She moved closer so that their noses almost touched.  
  
"You think you can tame Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Pansy's voice was lowered to a harsh whisper and her dishwater brown hair fell into her face. There was hate in her eyes and Ginny could smell the mint on Pansy's breath as she talked. Ginny felt prickles going up her spine and she shivered.  
  
"Draco, oh they named him well didn't they? Draco the dragon, Draco my dragon, can not be tamed by anyone. You shouldn't believe everything you hear Weasley, if Draco told you he loved you its because he wants something from you. He told me he loved me to, but where is he now? Remember little Weasley, no one can tame a dragon."  
  
With that Pansy backhanded Ginny and walked away. Ginny could feel blood in her mouth where her lip had been cut by her tooth. She spit and starred at the red stain as it was sucked up by the dirt floor and tried hard not to cry. Pansy was right, why would Draco have any interest in her at all after what he had against her? He could blackmail her for the rest of her life. He wanted something from her, and by sleeping with him, she had given it to him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pansy went to her room and rummaged through her drawers, carelessly throwing clothes every which way. She then started on her closet, till she pulled out a long green gown, she pulled it on and sat down at her vanity. She smeared cover-up on her face and then used a brush to cake eye shadow on. She lined her eyes carefully and then laughed again at her reflection. She wore an almost white foundation with dark gray and silver eye shadow, and then her eyes were lined thickly with black liner. She picked up her dark blood red lipstick. The final touches, and smeared it across her lips. She blew a kiss to her reflection and stood suddenly hitting the desk and causing the bottles of make-up to fall and turnover.  
  
"Just you wait Draco, you'll be begging me to take you back."  
  
She laughed again and threw on a black cloak. She left in a hurry back down to the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco landed at a large, black, iron gate. He took off again and flew over the gate and onto the property. He landed on a balcony that he knew was right outside of Pansy's room. The window was open and she leaned his broom against the wall before entering. He stuck his head in side and looked around. No one was there, but there were signs of recent life. The bed was messed and there were clothes thrown all over the floor. On the desk where different colored bottles of ink and an assortment of quill. He moved farther in side the room and could see open bottles of cover-up and cases of eye shadow, along with eyeliner pencils strewn across the vanity. The air was scented with lavender, a sent he knew Pansy wore.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Draco muttered as he picked up an overturned jar full of goop and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into pieces and left a trail of green slime down the wall till it came to rest on the hard stone floor. He then threw open the door and headed down to the basement where he knew a back passage would lead to the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny struggled to get her wand out of her robe but she couldn't, and the more that she moved around, the tighter the straps dug into her skin. They were so tight now that the milky white skin of her wrist turned bright red and she could watched the little red beads of blood form at the edges. She made a last attempt to get her wand.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
Pansy came out of the shadows and waved Ginny's wand in front of her nose nose. Pansy placed both her hands on either end of the wand and snapped it in two pieces. Ginny winced when she heard the crack of the wood. Pansy dropped the pieces.  
  
"Oops. I'm so clumsy, look what I did. This isn't yours is it?"  
  
Pansy smiled and Ginny closed her eyes tightly, she knew if she saw Pansy's face again she would rip her hands off to get at her and kill her. Ginny shifted again and felt the warm sticky drop of blood travel down her wrist and drip off the tip of her finger. Pansy watched.  
  
"You know you really should move around so much. I mean, I'd like to have the joy of killing you, not having you kill yourself."  
  
"Your sick."  
  
"No, I'm deranged."  
  
Pansy laughed and hit Ginny again. Blood poured out of her nose and Pansy violently took Ginny's chin between her thumb and forefinger. She tuned Ginny's head looking at her. Ginny spit at Pansy and she jerked back. She hadn't moved fast enough and it hit her, she whipped the blood and spit from her cheek with the back of her hand. Pansy then smacked Ginny again.  
  
Ginny could feel pain rush through her eye and it started to swell. Pansy then knocked the chair over, causing it to splinter and Ginny to sprawl across the dirt. Ginny opened her eyes and felt strong hand pick her up and toss her into a cell. She heard the door lock and she put her head down into her arms and this time she cried.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco looked around then carefully lifted a book from the bookshelf. The bricks in the wall began to twist and shift. He stepped through the small opening and ventured into the dark hall. He heard something crunching when he stepped and he didn't even want to think about what it might be.  
  
"Great, 5 hundred dollar shoes ruined."  
  
He muttered to himself as he made his way down the hall by feeling the wall. He strained his eyes to see farther into the darkness and he could just barely make out a faint light. He sighed and continued to walk a little faster.  
  
He came closer to the light and when he finally was there he looked around the room. He could see no one.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny had finished crying and had fallen asleep. She had struggled to keep her eyes open but couldn't and eventually drifted off.  
  
She was awoken but a cold wet down pour of water. She sat up sputtering and coughing. Above her stood Pansy with a large glass jar of water, she threw the jar and it smashed against the floor some ways away.  
  
"Wake-y wake-y!"  
  
She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Ginny almost puked, but she held it back. Pansy had now pulled a pair of scissors from her cloak.  
  
"I'm going to be needing this dear."  
  
She said in the same motherly voice, and picked up a lock of Ginny's long red hair. She only cut 3 or 4 strands of the crimson curls and Ginny couldn't figure out why she needed the scissors. Then Pansy slammed the scissors point first into the back of Ginny's hand. Ginny didn't know what had just happened, she couldn't feel her hand but when she looked down she began to scream.  
  
Blood poured out of the hole in the center of Ginny's hand. She had removed the scissors when Pansy left and had wrapped her hand up in the edge she had ripped off of her robe. Ginny had stopped crying but pains still shot through her hand and arm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco heard an ear-shattering scream and turned. He was going to turn back but he could tell the sound was coming from somewhere ahead of him so he moved into the room.  
  
The room had a hard stone floor and was white. Everything was white, the walls were at least, considering that there was nothing in the room. He felt the wall and it seamed to give off a strange warmth and pulse, like the room was alive. He moved across to the far wall and felt around but there was no door.  
  
He turned around to go back but the hallway through which he had come was no longer there. He was trapped in this strange room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pansy took the few strands and dropped them one by one into a beaker full of blue liquid. She then drank it; Pansy could feel her bones shifting and her skin changing. She didn't think it would hurt this much, she clenched her teeth together and tried not to scream. When the pain was gone Pansy straightened herself; she grabbed a mirror and looked at herself. Her grip loosened on the mirror and she head it crash to the floor.  
  
"It worked."  
  
She muttered and tossed her now long red hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley."  
  
A/N: Sorry no Bloopers, I've been busy shopping for school clothes, but I promise there will be some in the next chapter if you review! So click that button. 


	11. Deceivings

A/N: I would have typed this up a lot sooner but I've been really busy and I'm really sorry for making you wait so long.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Deceivings  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco sat against the wall and groaned. He had no idea how he was going to get out. He had looked over the whole room and there wasn't even a crack in the white marble walls. He heard something and he perked up. A part of the wall was now a light gray instead of white. Draco stood and jumped back against the wall as a heap of gold and white cloth and red hair tumble into the room.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
He asked as he dropped down next to her and helped her sit up. Pansy smiled to herself but frowned up through the wisps of her hair that fell into her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Draco, she was horrible!"  
  
She sobbed a bit and flung herself into his arms. Draco was confused, Ginny didn't like being babied. Something wasn't right here. He slowly pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. Leaning over he smelled her hair, jasmine.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny struggled to sit up. Her hand hurt and she was lying in a bug- infested cell. 'I will not cry.' She repeated over and over again in her head. What she needed to do right now was think. All she had to do was get really angry and focus her energy at the bars. She began to think of loosing something she loved. Surprisingly she wasn't thinking about when she had told Harry what she had felt for him and he had told her that he didn't like her at all like that. Ginny was thinking of something that hurt her even more, losing Draco. If Pansy had her way, she didn't even want to think about what would happen.  
  
The floor shook slightly and Ginny knew it was working. The metal bars shifted and bent.  
  
"Just a little more."  
  
She panted as the bars twisted and made a nice little hole for her to crawl through.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Come on Ginny."  
  
Draco almost spit her name but controlled himself so he wouldn't let Pansy know he knew it was her. He pulled her to her feet and she held onto his hand.  
  
"Lets go back through that hole before it closes."  
  
He looked back at the wall and sure enough it was still gray. He pushed her through and went after her. They ended up in the same hallway he had come through.  
  
"Do you know which way to go?"  
  
He asked her, pulling his hand out of hers.  
  
"Duh it's my-"  
  
She stopped quickly and he gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I mean, Pansy brought me down here didn't she?"  
  
He sneered and pushed her ahead.  
  
"Then get us out of here"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny picked up the halves of her wand but dropped them in disgust. The two pieces of wood hit the floor, they were useless to her now. Slowly she walked toward the door and opened it. No one was outside so she slipped into the hall and rounded the corner. Looking around her she realized she had no idea where she was going.  
  
She had been wondering around Pansy's maze of a house for about twenty minuets, and she was sure she had been down this hall before. She unclasped the hook in the front of her robes and let them fall from her shoulders and onto the floor. Now if she was going in circles like she thought she was, she would at least know.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco amused by how badly Pansy pretended to be Ginny. Every little thing "Ginny" did, he could tell Pansy was the real one trying to pull off Ginny. He was surprised but he had gotten to know the little things that made Ginny, well Ginny. Like the way she flipped her hair when she was annoyed and how she twirled a portion if the fine red strands around her finders when she was thinking. Draco was actually struggling to keep from calling her Pansy. Finally they made it to a large window where they had left their brooms.  
  
"Dra- um, Malfoy. I hate these brooms, do we have to fly back on them?"  
  
Draco almost smacked her right there because he also knew the growing up with six brothers who were all obsessed with Quidditch, helped her to also love the sport and anything to do with flying. Now that he though about it Ginny was a better flyer than Ron and almost as good as himself. He mounted his broom and looked at her.  
  
"Unless you want me to carry you back, get on the broom."  
  
To his disgust and amazement she fluttered her eyelashes at him and looked up at him through them.  
  
"Oh no! Get on the broom!"  
  
She pouted and mounted.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny came around the corner and saw her robe lying on the floor. She didn't even bother to pick up her robe as she took a different passage. Ginny let out a sigh of relief as she came into a hallway and her robe was not lying in this hall. Ginny kept walking until she head voices, so she pressed herself up against a wall and watched as Draco and herself walked by.  
  
"That bitch."  
  
She muttered and she stuck her head out praying desperately that Draco would turn and see her. She watched as they stopped at the window at the end of the hall and picked up brooms that were lying on the ground. 


	12. Warming Hearts

A/N: Wow so this is chapter 12, hope you like it!  
  
Draco's feet touched the ground and he dropped the broom, throwing Pansy to the ground. She yelped as she was flung into the dirt.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?"  
  
She asked angrily.  
  
He pulled out his wand and said something making ropes appear binding around her wrists and ankles.  
  
"Turning you back into Pansy."  
  
"Bu- but how did you know?"  
  
Pansy stammered.  
  
"Let's just say that you don't make a very good Ginny."  
  
She squirmed around trying to get the rope off her.  
  
"So I can't pull off being a prissy bitch, that just goes to show."  
  
"More like your such a prissy bitch that you cat pull off being a nice person."  
  
"Why Draco Malfoy, I think you've gone soft,"  
  
She scoffed and turned her head as he growled, bent over her and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Malfoys don't go soft."  
  
Pansy wasn't looking at him anymore, though. Her eyes were hard and cold as she stared past him into the brush.  
  
"You!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny landed her broom with out a sound and hid behind some bushes listening to their every word. She gasped when she heard Draco talk about her. She leaned her broom against a tree and emerged from her hiding place.  
  
Pansy turned her head and Draco growled. Pansy saw Ginny coming towards them.  
  
"You!"  
  
She screeched and Draco whipped his head around.  
  
"Good I'm glad you're here, now they wont think that I'm trying to kidnap you when I walk in with Pansy in these ropes."  
  
"Your too late, Princess! The potions already wearing off, you have no proof!"  
  
Pansy let out a long hysterical laugh. Ginny sighed and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Ow! Now why'd you go and do that?"  
  
Draco started laughing now and Ginny turned on him.  
  
"And just what are you sniggering at? Your next!"  
  
"Me? Next? What did I do?"  
  
"If you don't already know I'm not going to tell you!"  
  
She huffed and stormed off cradling her wounded hand. Draco followed her.  
  
"But Ginny,"  
  
He began, taking a few steps after her.  
  
"I'm trying to storm off, it doesn't really work if you come with me."  
  
She remarked, leaving him alone with Pansy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn damn damn damn damn!"  
  
Draco shouted slaming his fist against the desk in his room. He had sent 5 owls up to Ginny in the past hour, and each time his owl came back without a reply. He didn't know what to do so he thought that it would be a better idea to just try and get some sleep tonight and mull it over in the morning. But he wrote one more letter first, and waited, and waited and the owl came back empty handed again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sighed, she didn't know if she was being immature trying to play her little mind games with Draco or if she was just being flat out stupid. She felt stupid and she sat down on her bed with a peice of parchment and a quill. The stack of letters Draco had written to her was sitting next to her. She didn't know what to write, it just isn't an everyday thing that you write apology/love notes to Draco Malfoy. Her letter was short but it said a lot and when she was done she gave it to her owl and she watched as it flew away. She then got ready to go to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He still had no idea what he had done to make Ginny so mad but he was determined to find out. Slowly Draco made his was to the Griffindor tower, and when he got there he relized that he had forgotten he didn't know the password to get in. She he hid himself untill a first year went in and stated the password loud and clear.  
  
"Trust."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Draco muttered to himself and waited a whioe to make sure that first year wasn't still hanging around when he went in, but a minuet later the student came out again. So Draco dragged himself to the portrait hole.  
  
"My my, you dont look like you should be in Griffindor boy, do you know the password?"  
  
"Trust."  
  
Draco growled at the fat lady.  
  
"Well I'm almost sure I never seen you come in before but you do know the password."  
  
She said haughtly and swung open. He entered the hole and found himself in a friendly room with an unlit fireplace off to the side. He came to two stair cases and he guessed that one led to the boy's rooms and one to the girl's. So he picked the left and started to climb the stairs.  
  
He came to a door and opened it. By the looks of it he had piced the right stairs and he was now standing at the door to the girls room. He slipped in silently and closed the door. Soundlessly he went to each bed and pulled back the curtin just enough to see who it was. First he found Lavender, then her friend Sandy and the he even found Hermionie and finally he pulled back the thick red curtin to see Ginny sleeping softly. He didn't move but her eyes fluttered open and startled she screamed. He covered her mouth and jumped into her bed pulling the curtin closed behind him. She stopped screaming when she relized it was him but she had already woken a few of the lighter sleepers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter Bloopers!  
  
Scene: Random hall scene where Harry and Draco run into eachother.  
  
Draco: Well, well look who it is...  
  
Director: Is this in the book?  
  
Asstaiant Director: Nope.  
  
Harry: Not now Malfoy!  
  
Draco: But Potter...  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Draco: I am your father!  
  
Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Director: Oh for Pete's sake! Cuuuut! 


	13. Happy Endings

Draco moved quickly and jumped into the bed with her and closed the curtains behind him.  
  
"Hey! Is everyone all right? Who screamed?"   
  
A few random voices called out.  
  
"It was me!"  
  
Ginny said pulling Draco's mouth from her hand.  
  
"Sorry I had a bad dream."  
  
She could hear the girls mumble about being woken but they soon became quiet. She glared at Draco.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what! Who do you think you think you are? You can't just come popping into my room at all hours of the night scaring the fuck out of me."  
  
"Damn it, I didn't mean to scare the fuck out of you, now we can't fuck if it's already been scared out of you."  
  
"Oh you perverted basterd."  
  
She swung at him but he caught her hand and pinned it down causing her to fall backwards onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and held her body down with his, with his other hand he grabbed her free wrist and pinned it down with the other one above her head.  
  
"God Ginny, you really have no idea what you do to me."  
  
She turned a beet red.  
  
"Draco you don't have to tell me this."   
  
"No, I do. Because I want you to know. And if you already guessed then I want you to hear it from my own mouth."  
  
He kissed her neck and up to her chin.  
  
"I know this is hard for you and you don't have to do this right now if you don't want to."  
  
"Then when Ginny? When that damn Creeve kid gets the balls to ask you out? When Semus Finch decides he wants to settle down with you? When that damn Potter realizes what he has lost by not even giving you the time of day and tells you he loves you first and you get stolen away from me forever? I have had a lot of things stolen from me Ginny and it never mattered much because I always knew I had the money to go get another or something even better, but nobody can compare to you, nobody can replace you, I want you Ginny and I'm not going to let you go."  
  
Tears ran down Ginny's face and landed softly onto her pillow. Draco let her arms go and she wrapped them around his neck pulling him about and inch away from hers.  
  
"I love you Ginny. I've always loved you and I always will. And I won't let Potter take you away. That just isn't happening."  
  
Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and smiled. He kissed her lips softly and then pulled away but she tightened her grasp on his neck and kissed him powerfully letting her tongue rome around him mouth.  
  
"I love you Draco."  
  
She whispered to him when the kiss ended. She was scared to say it before but now that she had it felt incredibly good.She watched as the corners of his mouth turned up and the corners of his eyes wrinkled. It was an expression she hardly ever saw on his face. He smiled.   
  
His hands roamed her body and slowly he undressed her, she pulled on the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Draco kissed her chest slowly moving down, pausing to give special attention to her breasts and then he lingered at her stomach. His hands caressed her thighs inching higher. She moaned and placed her hands on his shoulders while he made his way back up. He rubbed her for a minuet and then slowly slid a finger into her. She sighed and kissed his neck up to his chin and then down to his collar bone. After a few strokes he removed his finger getting a moan from Ginny and slid himself between her legs.   
  
The night was filled with soft touches and moans of pleasure. Draco didn't leave until about 4 the next morning where he had to take a quick stop at the bathroom to rinse the sweat off his body. Ginny laid in bed and sleep heavily.   
  
~*~*~  
  
The End...or is it? I can write another part if you want me to...review and tell me, you know the whole "Ask and you shall receive!" well go for it! 


End file.
